


Crowded

by petitepc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Molestation, Rape, Subway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepc/pseuds/petitepc
Summary: Minghao wishes he never stood up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have a messed up mind

He rarely took the subway to school. Being one of those kids that had the luxury of living near the school while majority of the students got dropped off by the school gate, burdening their already busy parents even more. He was lucky that the apartment his miserable family lived in was in the same area. Even if he preferred to live in a house, he wasn't the one to complain.

He stood in the crowd in the subway station - it being the first day of work. Scoring a job as a secretary in a big company seemed like a dream to him but a nightmare to his parents. He didn't care though. They have always been judgmental of every situation.

Standing taller than everyone else, yet so fragile. He hated his body, he really did. He's feminine. Skinnier than most girls, a gap between his thighs and soft features. Many told him he looked cute, similar to something innocent and pure like a kitten. He didn't take it as a compliment since they had no idea how many times he had been turned down by homophobic girls and being told many times that it was "almost like dating a girl".

Automatically he moved along with the crowd into the subway, slightly tilting his head to the side because for some reason the entrance seemed to be a bit smaller than he remembered them to be.

Scanning over the heads of both men, women and children he was able to squish himself past everyone and somehow managed to score a seat next to an old woman and a business man.

The man was talking on the phone about something that seemed highly important to him while his hand seemed to be rubbing a woman's thigh. She seemed highly uncomfortable, squeezing her thin thighs together just wanting to disappear.

Minghao felt bad for her as he watched the man’s hand rub up and down on her, acting as if he's not harassing an innocent citizen. He wanted to help but he couldn't. He was fragile and weak.

Turning his head, not wanting to get caught staring at them. He knew that even if someone knew what they were doing on transportations like subways, they would still not do anything about it. Everyone's like that, even himself and he was disgusted by it.

He tried his best to look somewhere where it wasn't bland and depressing, which seemed to be impossible, considering the big cities are nothing more than overcrowded streets and problems which are overshadowed by the stereotypical 'big city, big opportunities' talk.

A woman was sitting beside her child, looking through her bag for what he guessed was a napkin. The child has a runny nose, trying his best to stop snot from dropping down on the subway platform. It reminded him of when he was a child, the only difference that he didn't ask his parents for any help since he guessed and knew they wouldn't really be of any help. In the past they had always told him that if he wanted to accomplish his goals, he wouldn't come to feel the same kind of satisfaction if he got help rather than doing it alone. Their words stuck to him but he wasn't sure everything they said affected him as they wished.

The child was wearing a hoodie – a bit too big on him - with a logo on the front. He read the words that was written with big and colorful letters in his head but his lips moving automatically in habit.

'Seoul Dance Academy’.

Minghao wanted to laugh at how everything that reminded him of his past seemed to haunt him every day. He definitely wasn’t proud of his past, no one was. Some managed to move on while some didn’t. He guessed he had too much pride to admit he was an idiot for not getting over such 'small' event in his life.

_Sweat slowly rolled down his forehead, the feeling strange to him the first two weeks but eventually he got used to it since it was a feeling he regularly felt. His body moved to the beat, obvious that he knew when to move to the next step. His dances looked flawless, but it wasn’t good enough for him. It had been 5 months since he moved to Korea and 2 months since he joined the dancing team in the underground. Even if he was barely fluent in the language he was able to communicate well with the other members._

_Minghao was adored by the older males and females, especially by Soonyoung – or Hoshi as he preferred to be called – one of founders of the team along with Hoseok and Momo. He was well taken care of, being checked on and making sure that practice wasn’t too hard for him. Basically he was babied a lot and he appreciated it even if it seemed too much at times._

_When the music suddenly stopped he tried his best not to collapse on the practice room’s warm floor like the others. Momo clapped her hands together twice and spoke up with a strong tone, signaling that practice was over and they were finally allowed to go home._

_As the others were happily chatting together and packing up to leave, Minghao sat on one of the benches, water bottle in hand. He planned on staying to dance a bit longer together with his close friend Yugeom._

_Yugeom befriended him the first day he joined. He claimed to have fallen in love with his style and all his b-boy moves. He got flustered by his choice of words as he didn’t really view his skills as anything special. In comparison to the other he seemed far more skilled and flawless than himself._

_Ever since then Yugeom seemed so excited to be able to dance alongside him. Each day they seemed to be drawn closer because of the love for dancing_

_”Aren’t you excited?” He looked up, startled by his sudden appearance and tilted his head to the side, confused._

_“Excited for what?” He asked and watched as his expression turned to slight irritation._

_“The dancing event of course! The one in Busan.” Yugyeom exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. He continued when confusion was still written on his face. “Hoseok mentioned it last week. Did you even listen or were you in the corner in your own world again?”_

_“I guess I missed that part…” He sighed and shook his head, grabbing onto Minghao’s hand, pulling him up._

_“Let’s just dance.”_

_The song that was playing was ‘Lucifer’ by SHINee (Hoshi’s favorite band) and he admit that it was catchy song, perfect to dance to. By how many times they have practiced they were perfect in synch. He loved dancing with him, feeling as if he something took over his body and moved his body swiftly while doing the moves. Yugyeom agreed with him when he described the feeling to be addicting. He wore that goofy smile he liked and nodded his head after he finished talking._

_He didn’t know what the tickling in his stomach was. It appeared every time his friends made contact with his skin. He was soft and for some reason his skin reminded him of jelly. Minghao tried his best not to blush when he showed affection but that seemed too hard of a task for him to do._

_Minghao was lost in his own little world – something he’d usually do – while dancing, not even noticing the music had been turned off and the intense stare the other boy was giving him. He finally snapped out of it when a hand grabbed his wrist and he was harshly pushed into a wall. He looked surprised, opening his mouth about to ask what he was doing but Yugyeom had slammed his mouth against his. The other boy slipped his tongue in the others mouth and started exploring him. When his hands started roaming inside his shirt did the Chinese boy react. He pushed him off with all his strength he had left and wiped his mouth with his sleeve._

_“What the hell are you doing?” He exclaimed and watched horrified as his face twisted into a wicked smile. Yugyeom grabbed him by his throat, his grip unbelievably strong. He kicked his leg left leg making him lose his balance and fall down. Climbing on top of him, he put the skinny boy’s hands over his head._

_“You should calm down and enjoy it. It’s not everyone that gets to experience this.” He started trailing kisses down his neck, biting into his skin and leaving hickeys. Minghao struggled against, the tickling feeling in his stomach but this time he didn’t enjoy it, not one bit of it._

_“Please stop…” His voice was weak. He felt weak and helpless, having no choice in his ‘friends’ actions. His body had given out and all he could do was stare helplessly up at the ceiling as the others hand traveled up and down his torso._

_That was all he had remembered before everything went black._

He shook his head – rather violently – in an attempt for the memories to fade and surprisingly it helped as he now could only focus on how bad of a headache he got from shaking too much. Looking around embarrassed by his actions, making sure that no one saw him.

He let out a sigh of relief and shifted in his seat, bringing his knees slightly closer so that an elderly lady could walk past. Minghao saw how she struggled to stand on her weak legs and desperately tried to hold onto something tightly.

He thought for a while of risking his seat and offering it to her since he was much more capable of standing on his legs – that looked much like two sticks. He finally stood up after the noticed the small glares he got from senior citizens. He tried his best to smile a forced smile and switched positions with the lady who gratefully took a seat. On the side he got approving nods from an elderly bunch and the Chinese boy thinks it might have been the first time in his entire life people didn’t look at him with disgust and turn away.

The problem he seemed to have now was to find a new spot to stand at since his current position seemed highly uncomfortable between two short middle aged men.

Once more he somehow seemed able to squish himself through the crowded place and snatched a spot by the exit of the train, grabbing tightly on the subway railing which he reached easily.

He started feeling slightly regretful. It felt as his personal space was shrinking by every passing minute, at the edge of a panic attack.

He clenched his fist as he felt something shift behind him but he wasn’t brave enough to look back. He was well aware of the drastic increase in subway molestation. Even if he doubted that it would happen to him, he still felt anxious knowing that a pair of hands could come out of nowhere and start touching him in the most inappropriate and disgusting way.

The maroon-haired boy was snapped out of his dark thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Momo is calling…_

His finger tapped the screen as fast as lightning. He slowly put the phone to his ear and let out a sigh of relief when he heard the older woman’s sweet voice.

“ _Hey Minghao, you okay buddy? You’re kind of panting into the mic.”_

“Oh, sorry…” The Chinese blushed a light pink and tried to control his breathing as much as possible. His anxiety returned but luckily it wasn’t as bad as before. Though he did feel a pair of eyes locked on him but he didn’t want to dwell on it. “I’m okay, just a bit nervous.”

_“Oh yeah, you’re starting your new job right? As…”_

“A secretary.”

“ _Yeah, that. I think I know someone who works at your new workplace.”_ Minghao fixed his gaze down at his feet as Momo made conversation with him. She wasn’t always as talkative as of the moment but whenever one of her friends felt down she’d be there and make sure they were comfortable.

“Reall-y?!” His voice cracked as he felt a hand snake around his waist. When he was about to turn around in shock he felt a strong hand grab onto his thigh, nails digging into his skin.

“ _Yeah, her name is Lisa. She dances as well. She’s very good if I say so myself.”_ He was grateful she ignored his strange behavior at the same time he felt at loss. He let out a hum in response, not really being able to reply in words since the hand of the unknown person was slowly going up his dress shirt.

“ _Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe I should’ve called later.”_

_“_ N-no… I-It’s o-kay!” He tried to protest not only wanting to not seem impolite but he wasn’t entirely sure if he could handle the creep behind him. But before he could say anything more Momo had bid farewell and hung up on him.

Minghao stared blankly into the mobile screen. He was all alone, which shouldn’t bother him because he does most things alone, right? He feels as if he’s going to get a headache from fighting with himself all the time.

“Aw, did your girlfriend hang up on you?” The man whispered, breathing into his ear. A second hand started going down the poor boys torso while the other was still in his shirt, feeling him up.

Minghao swallowed hard. “W-Why are you doing this?” He managed wheeze out – sounding small and weak.

“Hm? What do you mean?” The man by now had managed to get his hand down Minghao’s pants. He scoffed.

“What do you t-think!? Molesting i-innocent citizens.” This time he whispered making it almost impossible for his attacker to hear him. The man only smiled a wicked smile and procced to feel him up, his hand touching at his sensitive skin.

 

“In this world, if you want something, you take it.”


End file.
